mdickiefandomcom-20200213-history
Unoficial MDickie Games Background Timeline
This is a fan posting covering all games in the same universe and going for a chronological order, and some key notes will be present Key Notes: - This will cover all major games from the developer, minor games will not be included (that will apply to the star wars version of Sure Shot and booking games of the MDickie Wrestling series, and player choices will be ignored) - this will be divided around 3 different universes, PC, Switch and Mobile (this is because mat is focusing around Nintendo Switch after retiring from mobile. but forgot about his game in the pc generation) Ii will not focus around Wrestling Revolution 3D (Mobile) since it is a separated game and will be considered an alternative timeline where wrestling is real and replaced all sports). For now, only Wrestling Revolution (Switch) will be covered, - this timeline is little in WIP, any help will be appreciated (PC And Mobile) 100 BC - The Events of The First Testament happened, years after, the Bible was created 1900 - The City was founded in the USA 1912 - The Correctional Facility Finished Construction and is ready for use (PC) 1923 - A unknown and isolated civilization located in a remote island just disappeared, leaving an abandoned village in the center of the island/(Mobile) The Natives created the purple diamonds as gifts for the gods (PC And Mobile) 1980 - 2 Soldiers have been lost by there Platoon, And try to find a way back to their base, Events of Sure Shot happened, some years after both soldiers after that decided to enter in a wrestling career (PC) 1985 - A lost soldier finds the Remote Island after traveling in boat, eventually finding the remains of the abandoned civilization, a mysterious person with disciple clothing appeared on the island, meditating in the east part (PC) 2000 - A new wrestling company rise in the wrestling industry, changing the landscape of wrestling concept for good, the events of Federation Wrestling happen (PC And Mobile) 2004 - Mat Dickie (CEO of Federation Online) decided to change the landscape of any industry in the world and rule other nations, the Era Of Change Begin (Popscene and Popcorn, Grass Roots and Reach companies were created, Wrestling Mpire 2004, 2008 and Wrestling Revolution Events Happened) (PC) 2007 - Majority Of lost humans found the remote island by a plane crash or by escaping the City, Wrecked Events Happen/(Mobile) The City Government decided to join both the island and the City by a bridge, Leaving some Natives and Civilians to Explore both places (PC) 2008 - A wicked war between Convicts and rebels left the world under extinction by nuclear war and other means of destruction, in the last hope, they decided to travel in time back at 1000 AC, resulting in the last battle for modern civilization safety, the shockwaves of the time travel plane resulted in the creation of the Mobile Universe and trapped the remains of modern society into the past for eternity The PC Universe Ends Here... (Mobile) 4AD - The New Testamemt takes place, The Leprosy Outbreak takes place but is pacified by the disciples and Jesus for now. (Mobile) 1000 - All civilizations from this period fight the present in a war lasting 300 years. (Mobile) 1100 - The Past are able to defeat the present using their technology in the battle of Argentina. The Future arrive and pacify the past in under 50 years. (Mobile) 1200 - after taking down the Past who retreat to an unknown island, Zombies with Leprosy like features arrive from underground time portals. The war is at a stalemate for a while, but the future win eventually. But are trapped in the past and eventually die out by 1500. Some past evolve and the rest follows (Mobile) 2013 - The Correctional Facility Had Gone into Damage by unknown convicts, the Prison was Relocated Towards other place, the Old Prison was Transform Into The School, School Days Events Happen (Mobile) 2014 - City law enforcement gather some of the diamonds for testing, ignoring the natives in the area and rising tension between both societies, meanwhile, MMA Companies Overthrows any wrestling companies with the help of Strong Style Wrestling, making MMA the new Dominate sports, while wrestling is absorbed into Wrestling Revolution, The last Wrestling Company, the events of Weekend Warriors begin (Mobile) 2017 - a Strange liquid Inside the diamonds was found by scientists after breaking the crystals wide open, the decision to make the experimentations on the human body within the liquid was approved as well as using the crystals to update their technology and create a time machine portal, meanwhile, a Superhero comic gain success in the city downtown area, The Super City Movie began production and after 10 months, is gain some success (Mobile) 2018 - Experiment Z (Patient Zero) escape the National Military Enforcement from the hangar and proceeds to infect 20 percent of humans, after that, they wake up form the hospital beds and infect most of the workers, in just 8 months, the zombies infected half of the city population, the Government blown up the bridge towards the island, leaving some natives in the beaches and the military in weak point (Mobile) 2019 - with most of the world infected and destroyed by zombies, City remaining military and civilians gave one last hope of survival, going back to the past and start again, sadly, two things happen, the past society doesn't accept the arrival, attacking them, and some zombies invading the center place and entering the time machine portal almost closing in, initiated an all-out war between past, future, and Zombies (Mobile) 2020 - after many tinkerings with time, another shockwave occurs and all events prior are sealed away. After thousands of years, the shockwave produces a 3rd universe mixing both PC and Mobile aspects into one universe. The PC and Mobile universes are merged into the Switch Universe. The Mobile Universe Ends... (CAUTION, the following info is only theorising. WR3D Switch has yet to be released and info will be changed when time goes on) (Switch) 4AD - The New Testament and The First Leprosy Outbreak occurs (Switch) 1000 - World War 1 occurs with China, England, Russia, America and Mongolia emerging victorious. Zombies remerge with The Leprosy Virus but are exterminated by future squadrons. (Switch) 1885: Matthew Dickson SR is born in Boston, Massachusetts. (Switch) 1890: The island of Kongolia is discovered nearby Massachusetts. The Natives there worship an ancient god by sacrificing crystals. (Switch) 1905: Dickson is drafted into the army for The Civil War. Sgt Acer and Major Merc invent the Sure Shot Tactic. Major Merc betrays Acer and strands him on Kongolia. Dickson suspects that Merc betrayed his comrade for personal glory so he exposes him by publishing Sure Shot: A Lier Exposed. Merc is sent to jail and search teams begin looking for Acer (Switch) 1910: Dickson begins a wrestling promotion called Army of the Federation. It flops on its first show. Scientists begin testing Crystals and begin manufacturing weapons. (Switch) 1915: Matthew Dickson changes his name to Mat Dickie SR and begins an expidition into Kongolia. Rare animal species are discovered and new backgrounds are searched inculding symbols of Jesus Christ. (Switch) 1917: The Correctional Facilty is finished in Boston. Dickson is wrongly accused of treason by corrupt cop Adam Bradbury SR. He is acquitted. (Switch) 1930: Dickie (now retired) begins a new writing career. He publishes Hard Time with sales up to 35 million sold. He also takes up boxing as his nickname Mat Dickie. He wins the Reach Crusierweight championship and holds onto it for 3 months. (Switch) 1960: Leprosy remerges on Kongolia. A lone sea captain is wrecked on Kongolia. He allies with the eldery Acer and together prevent the spread of new Leprosy infections. They also find a man who claims to be Jesus Christ and teleports the captain to 4AD for proof. (Switch) 1964: Mat Dickie JR is born in Massachusetts. (Switch) 1965: Acer finds his way home but sadly dies from developed cancer while on Kongolia . (Switch) 1970: Mat Dickie SR and Major Merc die from old age. (Switch) 1984: Mat begins developing games such as Sure Shot, Boxers Story and Sure Shot: Star Wars as a tribute to his father (Switch) 1990: Mat opens a new wrestling promotion called Federation Online and it grows rapidly. (Switch) 1991: Mat reaches the 1 million dollar mark. (Switch) 1995: Mat buys Reach for 10 million us dollars. It does really well, streamling boxing for the modern age (Switch) 2000: Federation Online rivals All American Wrestling in viewership. (Switch) 2000 - 2005: Golden Age of Mat Dickie Inc. (Buys Grass Roots, Hosts a weekly talk show and reopens the prison as a school) (Switch) 2010: after a few years of decline. Mat declares his bankruptcy and retires. (Switch) 2020: Mat revives Wrestling into the mainstream and hosts Wrestling Revolution. It does extremly well and weekly shows are in the works Category:Games Category:Pc Games